Inesperado
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Natsuki viaja a una excursión con algunas personas de su universidad, hace poco ha terminado con su novio y Mai, su mejor amiga, está muy ocupada con Tate como para compartir lo suficiente. Todo parece aburrido, pero este tal vez sea el viaje más interesante de Natsuki en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hará Natsuki? Bueno, ya sabes, cosas de lesbianas.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches, Señoritas...

Traigo una nueva historia, que intento relatar más a modo de cuento, pero no sé si estoy fallando estrepitosamente o no... xD

Espero que lo disfruten.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en está historia le pertenecen a SUNRISE INC., esta historia ha sido desarrollada con el único fin de entretener a los amantes del ShizNat._

**INESPERADO**

**Capítulo 1**

Es raro, estar viajando hacia la costa, especialmente porque no es una visita técnica como a las que acostumbro ir, es una excursión de integración, planeada para viajar entre grupos de amigos, aunque sean de diferentes facultades. No es que tenga muchos amigos fuera de mi facultad, a excepción de Takeda, mi novio desde la secundaria hasta hace una semana; él insistió mucho con la idea, sobre como íbamos a compartir tiempo juntos y la pasaríamos genial. Es irónico, pero ahora me alegra mucho que no estemos en el autobús.

―¿Estás bien, Natsuki? ―pausé la canción y me quité los audífonos para responderle a quien poco a poco se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

―Estoy algo impresionada, ¿sabes? ―centré mi mirada de nuevo en el paisaje nocturno―, siempre pensé que si nos alejábamos las cosas serían terribles para mí, que tal vez no saldría de mi cama durante un mes o algo así ―un pequeño suspiro escapó de mis labios, intentando poner en palabras lo que, durante todos estos días había estado pensando―, porque durante mucho tiempo pensé en él como mi príncipe azul, pero ni siquiera me siento triste ―me miró con infinita dulzura y una sonrisa suave, dándome a entender que creía en mis palabras.

―Es un idiota, me alegra que no estés triste por él, no se lo merece ―Mai y su gran instinto maternal, es bueno siempre contar con ella.

―Anda, Tate me está poniendo nerviosa con eso de mirarnos tanto, vuelve con él ―sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, finalmente apretó un poco mi hombro izquierdo en señal de apoyo y volvió a su lugar.

―Creo que soy la única aquí con el placer de tener el asiento de al lado libre ―dije para mí suavemente mientras mis audífonos volvían a su lugar―, el acompañamiento musical para ver como pasamos árboles es indispensable, aunque parecen ser ellos quienes se mueven y no nosotros ―un tonto pensamiento que me hizo sonreír.

* * *

Alrededor de la media noche, un gran barullo aún envolvía el ambiente del viaje, unos conversaban, otros reían fuertemente, se escuchaba música por un lado, y el sonido de una película por otro, suspiré olvidándome de la idea de dormir un poco. Recosté mi cabeza en la ventana cuando las luces dentro fueron apagadas de pronto, la señal para dormir que estaba esperando, aunque parecía no ser suficiente para que todos se callaran finalmente.

Un toque suave a mi hombro me distrajo de contemplar la luna ―Mai de verdad que está preocupada―, pensé mientras volteaba, pero allí no estaba mi amiga, sino una chica que jamás en mi vida había visto.

―Hola ―sonrió tímida, mientras yo le miraba intensamente―, un compañero me cedió su cupo para la excursión, pero la verdad es que no conozco a nadie ―le sonreí también, aunque no sabía aún porqué me contaba eso―, tú pareces ser la persona más asequible para hablar ¿puedo hacerte compañía? ―Ladeó la cabeza de una forma encantadora, y aunque no pensaba negarme, con ese gesto se hacía simplemente imposible.

―Claro ―fue lo único que pude decir, estaba demasiado ocupada detallándola; me di cuenta que se había creado un silencio un tanto incómodo por mi falta de elocuencia, así decidí preguntar cualquier cosa para romper el hielo― Pues dime ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Cuál es tu facultad? Cuéntame algo de ti ―agregué para no llenarle más de preguntas.

―Puedes decirme Shizuru ―Lo repetí mentalmente, era ciertamente un bonito nombre― ¿Y tú? ― Preguntó seriamente antes de proceder a responder mi interrogatorio.

―Puedes llamarme Natsuki, si gustas ―Me dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

Luego de eso, me dediqué a escuchar lo que me contaba, haciendo pequeñas intervenciones cuando era necesario, sólo quería oír lo que deseará contarme, ver cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones, porque aún con la poca luz que teníamos, pude notar lo guapa que era, facciones delicadas, nariz pequeña y labios suaves; y sus ojos tan penetrantes y expresivos. Me gustaba cuando movía sus cejas involuntariamente en medio de sus narraciones y su olor a jazmín, que inundaba mis sentidos, cuando disimuladamente me acercaba un poco para sentirlo mejor.

Pero su rostro no fue lo único que examiné cuidadosamente, Shizuru era ciertamente más alta que yo, justo lo necesario, su cabello ondulado y castaño caía más abajo de sus hombros, de hebras finas que parecían bastante suaves al tacto. Traía una camisa lila, algo abierta adelante, supongo que no podía cerrarla bien, evidentemente la talla de su pecho no se lo permitía, por lo demás, parecía ser una chica bastante atlética, delgada, pero sólo lo suficiente. Llevaba un jean azul bastante cómodo, pues no era tallado al cuerpo, y unos zapatos deportivos, que iban muy a juego con su ropa.

Habló de todo, de su familia, de la universidad, de sus gustos personales, incluso de las estrellas y sus constelaciones. Su acento y las palabras que usaban no hacían más que embelesarme, por su conversación inteligente y su bonita sonrisa.

―Háblame un poco de ti ―los labios de Shizuru se movieron, y noté, por fin, que hacía un rato no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

―Yo… Ehm…, creo que deberíamos aprovechar que finalmente se han callado allá atrás y dormir un poco, ¿no? ―estaba nerviosa, no por la pregunta, sino por mis más recientes pensamientos.

No la dejé terminar cuando me volteé hacia la ventana recostando la cabeza en el vidrio para "intentar" dormir, mientras cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza ―¡No puede ser! ¿Estoy tan despechada? Tiene ser esa la razón por la cual estoy deseando a una mujer, además ella es tan sexy, ¡Dios, me gusta!―, suspiré con algo de desesperación ―No, no, no, a mí no me gustan las mujeres, es culpa del cansancio y del tonto de Takeda, que me ha hecho pensar que todos los hombres son iguales― volteé a verla, estaba recostada en el espaldar con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tranquila, tan bonita, definitivamente era mejor dejar de mirar.

Unos labios se unieron a los míos delicadamente, el olor a jazmín me envolvió totalmente, mientras mis manos viajaban a las mejillas que estaban frente a las mías para acariciarlas suavemente, haciendo que la otra parte sonriera dentro del beso. Nuestros labios se exploraban de forma lenta, de a poco, a la vez que un cuerpo suave y cálido se acercaba al mío, mis manos siguieron su recorrido hasta enredarse con unas finas hebras de un cabello ondulado y largo.

Estando tan cansada por el viaje y demás, los parpados me pesaban y no tenía nada de ganas de abrirlos, me sentía en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, donde no sabía qué era real y qué mi mente imaginaba, aun así la felicidad me desbordaba mientras una chica me besaba.

* * *

Toda crítica, constructiva o destructiva es bienvenida... Lo importante es comentar...

Si leíste... De antemano, muchas gracias.

Un beso para todos.

PSD: Haz feliz a la escritora, ¡comenta!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos noches, señoritas. Aquí está, el capítulo 2, como todo el mundo sabe y espera, es corto, como siempre, para que me extrañen más... :P

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

―Yo…, no sé por dónde empezar ―suspiré de nueva cuenta, intentando buscar las palabras; Mai en cambio parecía un tanto desesperada.

―El principio sería genial Natsuki, hace más de 40 minutos me tienes aquí a pleno sol, sin decirme nada ―miro alrededor una vez más―. No hay nadie, así que ya dilo o me iré ―agregó lo suficientemente seria para darme cuenta que esta era mi última oportunidad.

―No, no, Mai no me puedes abandonar con esto, necesito contárselo a alguien ―si ella no me escucha, esto me va a desbordar.

―No parece, así que es mejor que empieces pronto ―bien, tengo que pensar rápido.

―¿Recuerdas que durante el viaje la silla junto a mí estaba vacía? Bueno, en la noche alguien se sentó junto a mí, ¿te diste cuenta? ―negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que le decía una tontería.

― Ah… Sí, porque fui yo, Natsuki ―estaba muy ocupada como para fijarse.

―No hablo de ti, sino de otra chica, mucho después de que te sentaste conmigo… Shizuru ―pronuncié su nombre lentamente, casi saboreándolo―, bueno ella habló un rato conmigo, es muy linda…

―¿Es muy linda? ―su ceja izquierda se elevó― Natsuki, tú no te refieres así a tus amigas, quiero decir, las palabras amables no son propias de ti. Diría que tú sólo dejas salir esa parte con los animales, los perros especialmente.

―¡Claro que yo soy amable! ¿Qué tratas de insinuar, Tokiha? ―la fulminé con la mirada, aunque era plenamente consciente de que ella tenía la razón.

―Lo eres, bastante. Y aunque no debería decírtelo, eres muy buena amiga, sólo intentas parecer fuerte la mayoría del tiempo, siempre bromeando cuando estoy triste, diciendo cosas como que es un fastidio tratar conmigo, o que te caigo mal ―estuve a punto de abrir la boca para defenderme, para decir que nunca lo decía en serio, pero su mirada me dijo que lo sabía―. Nunca dejas salir esa parte dulce, no conscientemente. Tu trato hacia Takeda no me sorprendía, en cambio hacía Dhuran, pareces ser otra persona, como ahora, cuando hablabas de la chica.

―Bueno, pues por eso te lo tengo que contar. Anoche me soñé que ―Mai se acercó lo suficiente para empezar hablar más bajo― ella me besaba. Bueno, la verdad fue tan real, que por momentos creo que no lo soñé, que sucedió. No estoy segura de nada ―mi mirada desvió a la pared, temiendo su reacción.

―Los sueños no significan nada Natsuki, ¿siempre lo dices, no? Lo que importa es cómo te sientes con respecto a ellos, así que cuéntame la parte importante ―me empieza a preocupar que Mai sea tan perceptiva.

―Feliz, me sentía feliz ¿contenta? ―lo solté tan rápido que no estaba segura que ella lo hubiera entendido, hasta que se dejó caer en la silla.

―Natsuki, a ti no se te nota, quiero decir, nunca lo hubiera esperado ¿hace cuánto lo sabes? ―¡¿Qué? Sólo a Mai se le ocurre semejante tontería.

―¿Eres tonta, Tokiha? Te lo estoy contando, porque lo acabo de saber ¿qué intentas decir? ¿Qué mantenía una imagen para que la gente no notará que me van las mujeres? ―ella abrió la boca para defenderse pero antes que pudiera decir algo yo estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

* * *

Busqué una zona de la playa alejada y solitaria para pensar, para no encontrarme con nadie más, estaba muy confundida y mi discusión con Mai no había hecho más que dejarme de mal humor. Ella tenía razón con lo de mi forma de actuar, yo siempre parecía tan fría y desligada de las personas que ni siquiera podía decirle 'feliz cumpleaños' a alguien de buena forma; a la única compañera que parecía ser lo suficientemente compatible conmigo sólo le deseé 'suerte', cuando se fue a trabajar a otra ciudad; cuando Mai me contaba como se sentía sólo podía ser un tanto pesada para que sonriera un poco, pero nunca podía abrazarla para que se sintiera mejor, a veces ella me abrazaba a mí y no es que me molestara, pero en general evitaba el contacto no sólo físico sino sentimental con los demás. Empezaba aceptar que no era más que miedo, de ser abandonada, de ser rechazada, de ser herida.

―Estúpidos traumas de la infancia ―dejé caer mi espalda en la arena caliente, esperando sentir un poco el sol, pero eso no sucedió, algo más brillaba frente a mí, el rostro de Shizuru.

―¿Sabes que los rayos de sol a esta hora son peligrosos? ―se sentó detrás de mí y puso mi cabeza sobre sus piernas― Eres tan blanca, ya tienes las mejillas muy sonrojadas, debes cuidarte más ―dijo mientras aplicaba un poco de crema en mi rostro―, un poco de bloqueador solar es lo que necesitas.

―Shizuru… ―debo preguntarle, sobre anoche, el beso ¡no! ¿Qué le diré? Tengo una duda ¿me besaste o sólo estuve fantaseando contigo? ― ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

―Unos cuantos minutos. Pero te veías tan… Turbada; sentí que no debía molestarte ―mientras hablaba, acariaba suavemente el cabello que caía sobre mi frente―. Te he estado buscando, porque necesito decirte algo importante ―cerró sus ojos y su expresión se entristeció, y en mi pecho, algo dolió por verla así.

―¿Tienes que decirlo? Parece algo malo ―sonrío, pero seguía estando melancólica―, tal vez no necesito saberlo, tú sólo tienes que olvidarlo.

―No. Tú debes saberlo, es lo justo ―tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dándose fuerzas para empezar hablar ―. Anoche mientras dormías te besé, no sé qué soñabas, pero extrañamente me correspondiste y no me pude detener. Y ahora cada vez que te miro, siento que me aproveché de ti, cuando lo único que hiciste fue ser amable conmigo ―su mirada estaba perdida entre las olas, conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, que parecían un cristal a punto de romperse.

¡Entonces sí me besó! ¿Shizuru será lesbiana? ¿Yo le gustaré? ¿Ella me gusta a mí? Lo primero que tengo que decirle es que no se sienta mal, que yo estaba consciente y le correspondí porque así lo deseaba. Me levanté de su regazo para acariciar sus mejillas, mientras la miraba dulcemente, ella devolvió la mirada, me sonreía, al parecer un poco más tranquila.

―¡Amor, al fin te encuentro! Tienes que escucharme, por favor... ―Takeda y su talento para arruinarme los momentos. Pero me di cuenta que él estaba dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a Shizuru, quién no se quedaba atrás, fulminándolo con la misma― Fujino ―. Habló con un tono de desagrado.

―Masashi Takeda ―respondió Shizuru, con un tono frío y cortante.

―Natsuki, ¿qué haces con la lesbiana de mi facultad? Nunca se sabe qué cosa pueda hacerte, amor ―siempre supe que era un idiota, pero no hasta qué grado.

―Bueno, ya sabes, cosas de lesbianas ―dije justo antes de besar a Shizuru frente a él, tal y como lo había deseado desde que ella confirmó nuestro beso de anoche y nuevamente lo sentí, ese vacío en el estomago y la felicidad que hacía saltar mi corazón mientras el olor a jazmín me envolvía. Cuando finalmente nos separábamos para tomar aire, una sensación electrizante recorrió mi espalda, después de que Shizuru rozará levemente mis labios con su lengua.

―Yo ya no soy tu amor, así que piérdete ―Shizuru rodeaba mi cuello dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras la cara del pobre de Takeda estaba completamente descompuesta.

―Le agradeceríamos a Takeda-san un poco de privacidad ―agregó Shizuru con una sonrisa política; él empezó alejarse, todavía en shock―. Me alegra haber sido útil para alejar a un ex-novio indeseable, ahora estamos a mano, ¿no? ―de nuevo, esa expresión― pero, ¿no temes que se lo cuente a todo el mundo? Tal vez la gente te etiquete y… ―no pudo terminar su oración, porque no quería escucharle y la mejor manera de callarla, era besándola.

* * *

Espero que les guste, que comenten, y que no se quejen tanto por lo corto... ¿Han notado que los dos capís han terminado en beso? Tienen que tener en cuenta eso a favor de la autora... Nada de turbas violentas exigiendo capítulos más largos...

Comenten, comenten y prometo que actualizaré pronto...

Besos y abrazos para todas y todos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas noches, Señoritas...

Pasando a las noticias de última hora... Continuamos con su fanfic favorito... Inesperado, Capítulo 3

Espero que les guste... Y que comenten...

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo 3**

―Buenas noches ―saludé con voz neutra sin mirarle siquiera. No esperaba una respuesta, por eso me sorprendí.

―Hola ―su tono era por mucho, más agradable que el mío―. Lo siento ―agregó de tal forma, que me abrumaba su sinceridad―, no quise darte a entender eso, es decir, yo no creo que hayas hecho eso.

―Lo sé, yo también lo siento ―dije bajando la guardia―. Es sólo que, estaba algo confundida, y tú me dices que no se me nota, y luego preguntas que hace cuánto lo sé… Esperaba que me escucharas… No 'eso'. Lo que sea que fue 'eso'.

―¿Tienes una remota idea de cuán elocuente eres? ―habló entre risas― Pero como soy tan brillante, y soy tu amiga y te conozco, increíblemente entendí lo que quieres decir ―de pronto dejó de reír y un brillo peligroso apareció en su mirada― ¿Estabas?

―¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Saltas de un tema a otro y esperas que te entienda ―esa ligera sospecha acerca de lo que hablaba, me ponía nerviosa.

―Dijiste que "estabas" confundida, en pasado ―recalcó― ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con Mai-okaasan?

―Es una forma de hablar Mai, no puedes tomarlo todo tan literal ―odio las preguntas tan directas, nunca he podido responderlas adecuadamente.

―Ya ―su mirada se paseó por la habitación unos cuantos segundos―. Suéltalo Kuga, tú necesitas decirlo y yo me muero por saber.

―¿Recuerdas el sueño del que te hablé? ―Mai asintió lentamente instándome a continuar― No fue un sueño, ella sí me besó. Me lo confesó en la tarde ―se acercó a mí con ilusión, esperando que le contara una gran historia de amor―, antes de que llegara Takeda, de nuevo, a pedirme que le escuchara.

―¿Y ella qué dijo? Anda, estoy comiendo ansias ―su emoción, demasiado marcada para mi gusto, daba a entender que lo que le contaba, era para ella más una novela de aventuras que mi vida romántica.

―Nada. Se saludaron, porque al parecer son de la misma facultad y el muy imbécil me dijo que no debía andar con Shizuru, porque era lesbiana y sabe Dios qué me podría hacer, ¿será posible? ―blanqueé la mirada de puro enojo, ¿cómo es que estuve tanto tiempo con un tipo así?

―¿Cómo es que estuviste tanto tiempo con un tipo así? ―la miré como si leyera la mente, porque eso acababa de hacer, ¿no?― No, no te leí la mente ―ahora mi miedo hacia ella era mayor ―. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres como un libro abierto? Tus expresiones lo dicen todo.

―Vale, tendré que creerte, aunque de verdad asustas, mucho ―¿seré realmente así de obvia con todo?

―Entonces, ¿Shizuru, se llama ella? ―y naturalmente, con sólo escuchar su nombre, un suspiro se escapó de mis labios― Termina de contarme, Natsuki.

―Bueno, la besé delante de él. Pero ella creyó que sólo lo hice por ahuyentarlo ―en su cara, el sufrimiento de la expectación era evidente―, así que la besé de nuevo; pensé que así entendería que ella también me gusta, muchísimo…

―¡¿Y? Natsuki, narras de forma tan lenta que ya me he comido las uñas ¡di de una buena vez lo que pasó! ―ahora que recuerdo, así también discute con la televisión.

―Sólo dijo 'gracias'. Me dio un beso corto y se fue ―sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa―, y yo me quedé ahí, como una tonta, viendo que se iba.

―¡Oh, estoy tan de acuerdo con ese adjetivo! ―añadió con burla― Pero eso se puede arreglar Kuga, tengo un plan ―de repente, dejé de sentirme ofendida, quería hablar con Shizuru, y al parecer la idea de Mai era el medio.

* * *

―¿Y se puede saber cuál es el brillante plan, Mai-okaasan? ―empezaba a sospechar que no había ningún plan y que Mai sólo quería que la acompañara mientras se alcoholizaba.

―¿No es obvio, Natsuki? ―ya tenía un tono alegre y apenas iba por el segundo trago― Verás, las personas normales, venimos a esta clase de excursiones a divertirnos, eso incluye beber y bailar; yo sé que tal vez sea difícil de entender para ti ―la fulminé con la mirada, porque tal y como lo sospechaba, no había ningún plan―. Ahora quieres matarme porque crees que no tengo ningún plan, ¿verdad? Pero eso no es cierto ―sonrió tontamente antes de beber de nuevo―, considerando que ella sea más normal que tú, es posible que esté por aquí.

Bueno, pensándolo detenidamente era una gran posibilidad, la discoteca había sido reservada por los de la excursión y ciertamente estaba llena. De pronto Mai se me acercó con un vaso y me hizo beber el contenido de un solo golpe, mientras decía algo como que yo también debía divertirme, luego sólo se recostó en mi hombro y empezó a mirar a las personas que estaban allí, seguramente buscando a Tate.

―Natsuki… ¿Shizuru es una chica alta, facciones finas, de cabello castaño hasta algo más debajo de los hombros, y de mirada muy penetrante? ―en definitiva, Mai es bruja.

―Me asustas, Tokiha, en serio ―levantó su cabeza de mi hombro a la velocidad de la luz y saltó a su lugar, incluso parecía que el efecto del alcohol se había ido instantáneamente.

―No. Ella me asusta a mí ―dijo en un susurro, que apenas y pude escuchar.

―Natsuki-san ―saludó con su particular acento Shizuru y me molestó el uso del keigo después de que tantas veces me había llamado simplemente 'Natsuki'.

―Debo ir al baño Natsuki, te dejo con tu amiga ―Mai volteó hacia Shizuru e hizo una pequeña reverencia ―un gusto conocerte, Shizuru-san ―añadió mientras me abandonaba, mi gran amiga, dejando claro que sabía el nombre de Shizuru, sin siquiera haberlas presentado.

―Veo que me has encontrado un reemplazo muy rápido ―una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y no parecía para nada molesta, pero sentí veneno en sus palabras― ¿Ella también es una pantalla para alejar a Takeda-san?

―Tú no eras una pantalla para alejar a nadie, Shizuru ―¿por qué todo el mundo cree eso de mí? ―. Al contrario... Yo... Creo que tú me gustas ―dije lo más serena que pude.

―¿Y ella? ―ya no estaba esa impresión de molestia enmascarada que sentí antes― ¿Ella también te gusta? ―la sentía nerviosa; era algo más parecido al miedo, más parecido a los celos.

―Ella no va a regresar. Mai es mi mejor amiga y este era su plan para que pudiera hablar contigo ―no sabía el porqué de su ligera molestia con Mai, ni la razón por la cual ésta había huido ―, aunque nunca entendí de qué iba, excepto la parte en que probablemente estarías por aquí.

―¿De verdad, Natsuki?¿No lo sabes? ―una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro, a la vez que me miraba tiernamente.

―No... ―la sangre empezaba acumularse en mis mejillas, me sentí tonta por no saber algo que aparentemente todo el mundo notaba.

Ella simplemente se acercó para acariciar mis mejillas y me besó, apenas rozando nuestros labios; luego su mano tomó la mía para sacarme de allí.

* * *

  
Aclaraciones:  
*Okaasan: Palabra japonesa (en Rōmaji) que significa literalmente madre.

*Keigo: Forma Honorifica de hablar el japonés, educada y formal.

* * *

Comenten o lloro... xD  
Pronto la conti...

Un beso y un abrazo a todas...


	4. Chapter 4

El capítulo 4 está listo... La mala noticia es que creo que es más corto que los anteriores... xD  
No mucho, no se preocupen... Está dentro del rango...xD

Espero que les guste... Que comenten... y que no se quejen tanto...

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

―¿Mai, puedes creerlo? ¡Mírala! ―mis ojos, al igual que los de mi amiga, no se podían alejar de la pista.

―¿Cómo podría no mirarla? Wow… ―apenas y respirábamos, ella de fascinación, yo de rabia.

―¿Por qué me hace eso? ¡No es justo! ―allí estábamos, presenciando en primera fila el éxito arrollador de Shizuru en una discoteca gay cercana al hotel.

―Pues bueno… ―dijo Mai con calma, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para verme a los ojos― La besas, le dices que te gusta y cuando ella te pide salir, empiezas hablar como estúpida, sin articular una oración coherente y te vas ¡claro que te lo mereces! ―regresó su mirada hacia Shizuru y añadió― ¿Crees que pueda bailar con ella?

―¡No! ―incluso empiezo a dudar de su heterosexualidad― Además, ¿qué querías que le dijera?

―Bueno, yo le diría que sí, sin duda ―recorrió a Shizuru de arriba abajo, igual que todas en esa porquería de lugar, ¡pero ella es mía!―. Pensé que ya estabas clara Natsuki, dijiste que te gustaba, que querías verla, ¿y al último momento dudas? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

¿De qué tengo miedo? Esa era la pregunta que me estaba haciendo desde hace horas, cuando encontrara a Shizuru al inicio de la noche. Seguramente mi miedo tenía algo que ver con que todo parecía tan perfecto con ella, incluyendo el escenario de nuestro paseo en la playa a la luz de la luna, así que, ¿no se rompería la ilusión cuando regresáramos? ¿No tendría ella alguien más esperando? Por lo visto, un montón de chicas en la universidad debían estar tras ella.

―Yo tendría miedo de que una de ésas se coma a 'tu amiga', no sólo con los ojos ―como si hace rato tú no lo estuvieras haciendo también, Mai.

En la pista, Shizuru estaba rodeada por un grupito de aproximadamente 10 mujeres que le gritaban de todo, pero en su rostro la calma reinaba, ella parecía ajena a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, sólo disfrutaba de la música mientras se movía a su compás, y observarla era un placer. Finalmente una chica se atrevió a ponerse frente a ella e intentar seguir su movimiento, Shizuru abrió los ojos y le sonrió, y así un par de chicas más se pusieron delante y detrás de ella emulándola. ¡Me hervía la sangre! Una cosa es que fuera incapaz de romper el hechizo de su baile, otra muy diferente es que aparecieran un montón de aprovechadas a querer meterle mano.

Atravesé el círculo de personas que la rodeaba y tomé su mano para sacarla del lugar, ni siquiera parecía sorprendida de verme, aunque sí complacida. Volteé a ver a Mai antes de salir, pero al parecer ella había conseguido su propio grupo de admiradoras.

―No pensé que Natsuki fuera de las que frecuentara lugares de ambiente ―soltó Shizuru apenas y salimos del lugar.

―No lo soy ―ella lo sabía, yo sabía que ella lo sabía, entonces ¿para qué negarlo?―, te seguí. Pero parece que tú si conoces muy bien los sitios de ambiente, incluso aquí.

―Bueno, conozco bien la ciudad ―respondió quitándole toda importancia a mi indirecta.

―¿Tienes a alguien? Una novia, quiero decir… ―claro Natsuki, si ella tuviera una relación obviamente no te invitaría a salir― Es importante para mí saberlo antes de responderte.

―Natsuki parece ser celosa ―eso no responde mi pregunta, Shizuru―. No tengo a nadie, pero sí debo que advertirte algo ―la miré con ansias, tal vez me iba a decir que no le gustan los compromisos, o que quería una relación abierta, ¡Dios!― muchas chicas me siguen, como un séquito, unas se contentan con sólo compartir algo de mi tiempo, otras son más persistentes y muchas veces intentan alejar a quien ven como una amenaza, ¿tú realmente podrías lidiar con ello? ―se veía muy seria y tranquila, pero su miraba me rogaba por un 'sí'.  
―¿No puedes simplemente deshacerte de ellas? ―porque obviamente me molesta desde ya― ¿O acaso disfrutas de ser admirada por todas? ¿No soy suficiente?

―Natsuki me malinterpreta. Yo no he pedido que me sigan, sólo soy amable, y cuando estoy con alguien, sólo estoy con esa persona y nadie más. Eso les molesta, y ellas le declaran la guerra, haciéndole la vida imposible a quienes han sido mi pareja, y siempre terminan por dejarme, no pueden con eso ―estaba a punto de responder, pero Shizuru me pidió que esperara, al parecer no había terminado―. No estoy segura que estés preparada para una relación con otra mujer, tú acabas de descubrirte y seguramente sólo deseas explorar, en cambio yo necesito alguien dispuesto a una relación seria, alguien que se comprometa a pesar de las adversidades ―¿ella está suponiendo sobre mí? ¿Por qué?― ¿Natsuki ha pensado en sus padres? ¿En cómo lo tomarán? Seguramente no. Yo entiendo tu negativa.  
Después de decirme todas aquellas cosas, Shizuru simplemente empezó a alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera huir de mí, la tomé de su brazo izquierdo acercándola hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, perfectamente acoplados.

―¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué significa esto? Vas por ahí besando chicas y luego simplemente las dejas diciendo que ellas no están preparadas para ti, ¿quién crees que eres? Tú no sabes como yo soy, ni el nivel de compromiso que puedo tener cuando alguien realmente me gusta, tú sólo estás suponiendo cosas ―hablaba sobre sus labios, pero con el enojo inundando mis palabras, me había molestado todo lo que había dicho―. Esas mocosas no me asustan, sería yo quien les dejaría en claro qué territorio están pisando.

―No he supuesto nada, Natsuki. Tú te fuiste cuando en primer lugar me dejé llevar por mis impulsos ―Shizuru luchaba con mi abrazo, intentando librarse de él, pero no del todo, al parecer parte de su concentración se perdía al estar tan cerca.

―Yo no tengo miedo de nada de lo que has nombrado ―respiré profundo, preparándome para decir la verdad― tengo miedo, de que cuando regresemos, la ilusión se rompa.

Y entonces ella terminó acortó la distancia que nos separaba, besándome con absoluto deseo y devoción.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry... Y mil sorrys...xD

Quejas? Reclamos? Hoy no hay peticiones...

He hecho lo que me salió... Lamento si lo hallan aburrido... Y dejen de pensar en lemon niñas pervertidas (por ahora xD)  
Espero que por favor comenten... Cosas buenas... xD  
Vale, vale... Las cosas malas también...

Un beso y un abrazo para todas.


	5. Chapter 4,5

Hoooo... Ehm... Hoooo... Hola

Hay capítulo... Pero (y como siempre, hay un pero) es corto... Y con corto me refiero a ¿la tercera parte de lo habitual? ^^u

Yo sé... Es terriblemente corto... Pero es... digamos que no es el capítulo 5, sino el 4.5, y por ende DEBE ser corto... xD (con corto me refiero a más corto de lo normal)

En fin... La buena noticia es que... En estás pocas líneas, hay muchísimo avance (lo que pasa en unos cuantos segundos, ¿no?) Así que... ¿Alégrense?

Los dejo para que lean... Y yo este... Me voy... Capítulo 5, para esta semana, si continuo viviendo, cosa tal vez no tan probable... :P

* * *

**Capítulo 4.5**

El cerebro se me estaba cocinando, o era la piel la que se me estaba derritiendo, no estaba segura, tal vez eran las dos cosas. Ella en cambio, parecía fresca y tranquila, como si lo que nos incomoda a nosotros los mortales para ella no existiese. Yo la miraba, la admiraba, completamente embelesada de poder contemplar su perfección.

―Hace un poco de calor, ¿verdad? ―se había acercado con su andar elegante, acomodándose debajo de la sombrilla junto a mí. Ahora que podía verle bien, notaba pequeñas gotitas de sudor que surcaban su cuello, pero de alguna forma, sólo podía concebirlo como 'apetecible'.

―Mmmm ―mi cerebro increíblemente procesó, a pesar de las altas temperaturas, y me di cuenta que debía hablar porque Shizuru no podía entender mi pseudo-lenguaje―. Quiero decir, sí, bastante.

―Parece que a Natsuki le afecta un poco el calor, ¿no? ―bueno mujer, no sólo el calor, estás tú, y también tú―. Anoche, me gustaría hablar contigo de lo de anoche ―ugh, esto no es bueno.

―¿Qué parte? ―¿la parte en que te seguí al bar como una acosadora? ¿O la parte en que me rechazaste?

―Dijiste que, lo que mencioné, no era ningún impedimento para iniciar una relación conmigo, ¿he entendido mal? ―siento que esta es una pregunta capciosa, donde no importa lo que digas, será malo para ti.

―No. Es exactamente eso lo que quise decir ―que sea lo que deba ser, lo mejor es responderle con la verdad.

―Muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora somos oficialmente novias ―no fue tan malo, ¡un momento! ¡¿Qué dijo?

―¡¿Qué? ¿No deberías al menos preguntarme? ¿Proponérmelo? Esas cosas no las puedes decidir sola ―es decir, es que yo, o sea… Procesando.

―¿Natsuki no quiere? ―empezó a verme con aquéllos ojos de cachorrito abandonado y una expresión triste, ahí me di cuenta del poder que tenía sobre mí.

―¡Claro que quiero! ―su expresión cambió drásticamente a una perfecta sonrisa, a la vez que juntaba sus manos.

―Aclarado el punto, es hora de besar a la novia ―se acercó de forma felina, y cuando volví en mí, ya me encontraba tumbada sobre la arena caliente, con Shizuru prácticamente encima.

―Pero… ―y mis palabras murieron en mis labios, olvidadas entre los besos que ella me estaba regalando.

* * *

Ehm... ¿Lo siento?  
No me asesinen... xD  
Se les quiere...  
*huye*


	6. Chapter 5

Bueno, continuando... Aquí está el capítulo 5...  
Considero que el próximo será el último... Pero no estoy segura... Ni idea de qué irá...

Es cortito, cortito... Pero creo que me quedó 'bonito'... Es más sweet, más lento, y más suave... Espero que les guste... xD

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

«Primero no lo descifras, acerca de cómo te sientes. Es raro, es diferente, es desconocido, pero inconscientemente, lo sabes, lo empiezas a sospechar.

Y cuando una canción suena, te hace pensar en como se acopla perfectamente a ese vacío en el estomago que no se sabe desde cuando empezó a estar ahí. Y eso me pasó…»

Mai soltó la risa mientras le quitaba el papel y lo arrugaba entre mis manos.

―Ya sabía yo que no podía contar contigo ―arremetí algo enfadada.

―Natsuki, cálmate ―dijo intentando, inútilmente, recobrar la compostura―. Sólo es tan increíble que TÚ ―enfatizó, señalándome― hayas escrito eso.

―Olvídalo. Me voy ―empecé a caminar aún con la pequeña pelota de papel en mis manos. Mai me seguía, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

―Anda dámelo, quiero terminar de leer ―su insistencia comenzaba a fastidiarme, especialmente porque estaba segura que sólo quería burlarse un poco más de mí.

―No ―respondí cortante apuntando hacía la caneca de basura. Pero mis cálculos fallaron y en ese mismo instante apareció Shizuru a recoger la pelotita de papel del suelo.

―¿No qué, Natsuki? ―preguntó con genuino interés, a la vez que examinaba lo que tenía entre las manos.

―Bueno chicas, yo las dejo. Voy un poco tarde a clase ―y una vez más, Tokiha hacía su acto de desaparición, esta vez para no la matara. Mi mente divago en mil y una formas de eliminarla, lenta y tortuosamente, aunque nada se equipararía a la vergüenza que ella estaba apunto de hacerme pasar con… ¡Shizuru!

―¿Mi Natsuki está bien? ―Cuando regresé en mí y volteé a verla, su mirada estaba fija en mi rostro, preocupada seguramente por mi momentáneo desvarío, pero también, sus manos estaban a medio camino de deshacer la bola de papel, que en principio era una declaración de amor.

―¡No! Por favor, no lo leas ―rogué, temiendo que tal vez, ella se burlaría de mí al igual que Mai.

―Parece ser algo que le preocupa mucho a Natsuki ―y me sonrió, iluminándolo todo como un sol, el sol que ella siempre ha sido―. Tómalo, no soporto verte con esa cara de sufrimiento ―me sonrojé de pies a cabeza, sin lograr articular ninguna idea, nada qué decirle.

―Yo… Ehm… ―intenté buscar las palabras, pero mi falta de elocuencia nunca me fallaba―, es que, quizá, tú ―seguía sin expresar mi idea de forma adecuada, me armé de valor, sólo porque Shizuru se lo merecía, como nadie―. Esa era una carta para ti, pero ahora siento pena de que la leas, es muy tonta.

Shizuru también se sonrojó, como nunca antes había visto que lo hiciera y dobló el papel acercándolo a su pecho, a la vez que una sonrisa muy tierna le adornaba el rostro.

―¿Para mí? ―su mirada estaba perdida, en el, ahora interesante asfalto.

―Sí ―pronto entendí cuan atractivo a la vista era éste―. Eres mi novia, ¿a quién más le escribiría una carta? ―la voz me salía con dificultad, incluso se escuchaba bastante extraña; los efectos de ésa mujer en mí.

―¿Puedo leerla? ―aquélla voz, totalmente emocionada, me desarmó por completo. No podría, ahora ni nunca, negarle algo.

Asentí con la cabeza, sentándome un poco más lejos, junto a la hierba a la entrada de un edificio. Shizuru se quedó de pie donde estaba, concentrada plenamente en el papel. Al parecer, leía palabra por palabra, y sílaba por sílaba.

Leyó el escrito un par de veces, pues siempre que terminaba me clavaba los ojos, como queriendo saber qué pasaba por mi cabeza en ese preciso instante. Finalmente lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó en su mochila; se sentó junto a mí, mirándome aún de forma intensa, preguntándome con los ojos si lo que decía allí era cierto.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―mi cerebro y mi boca seguían sin coordinar, no podía decir nada, mucho menos confirmar las palabras escritas en ese pedazo de papel arrugado.

―¿Es en serio? ―ella deseaba estar segura, sólo eso.

―Sí. Estoy enamorada de ti ―Shizuru abrió mucho los ojos, como si no esperara esa respuesta. No supe qué hacer, sólo me acerqué a ella y torpemente la besé.

* * *

No prometeré nada sobre el próximo capítulo... No tengo idea de qué irá o cómo continuar y/o finalizar la historia...  
Espero no haber decepcionado a las lectoras...  
Y por si lo dudabais, sí, ha pasado vaaaaaaaaaarios días desde el viaje a la costa, al menos dos meses desde el anterior capítulo :P

Saludos...  
Y comenten... ¡Por favor!


	7. Chapter 6

Después de muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, está aquí... El capítulo más corto de la historia y el final del fic... Quizá esté un poco apresurado, pero a grandes rasgos, me gustó bastante... Espero que a ustedes también.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

―Natsuki, todo estará bien, ¿sí? ―se acercó a mí y me abrazó desde atrás, imprimiendo mucho apoyo y comprensión con ese simple gesto.

―Te quiero ―vale, que yo no soy la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero le agradecía mucho lo que hacía por mí, así que sólo lo dejé salir.

―¡Oh Dios! ¿Tan mal estás? Ahora sí me preocupé ―soltó Mai mientras fingía tomar mi temperatura.

―Idiota ―respondí mirándola con molestia, aunque al final, terminé por acompañar sus risas.

―Vale, no estás tan mal después de todo. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que te pongas cursi ―dijo después de calmar un poco su risa.

―Mucha gente nos está mirando, mejor acompáñame a la cafetería.

«El amor no es más que una serie de reacciones químicas. El hipotálamo se encarga de segregar algunas hormonas en cantidades determinadas; la oxitocina por ejemplo, responsable de la necesidad de contacto físico con la persona amada.

De modo que, sólo hay dos posibilidades, que dichas reacciones químicas estén o no, justo como el amor. Igualmente, se define a la persona capaz de desencadenarlas en otra, con no más que un toque, gesto o palabra, como el objeto del afecto…»

―No sabía que mi Natsuki se interesaba también pero este tipo de temas ―aquél acento era inconfundible, además, nadie se atrevería acercarse tanto a mí como para susurrarme en el oído.

―Shi…Shizuru… ―logré articular después del gran susto que me dio.

―Lo siento ―no es necesario, sólo soy una tonta que se asusta fácilmente―, por desaparecerme esta última semana ―ah, eso.

―¿Crees que estoy enojada porque te escondes y me has bloqueado de todas las redes sociales? ―¿por qué debería?

―Tu mirada dice que lo estás… Mucho ―sonrió, pero fue incapaz de seguir viéndome a los ojos.

―De hecho. Es más, creo que debo irme ―aunque en realidad no quiero, quiero que ella me convenza de quedarme, quiero una buena explicación mientras disfruto de su compañía.

―Sólo, no me lo esperaba ―dijo, y su tono bajó una octava al menos― ¿Sabes? Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo ―sentí que algo me golpeó, muy fuerte, sus palabras se sentían lejanas, apenas y podía entender―. Sentí envidia de Takeda tantas veces, así que algo como esto, siempre fue como un sueño, algo completamente improbable, totalmente inesperado ―ella miraba a la nada, mientras yo aún intentaba procesar sus palabras, ¿hace mucho tiempo? ¿Takeda?

―Shizuru, tonta ―respondí antes de que me besara, antes de que nos sonriéramos dentro de ese beso.

**FIN**

* * *

Este capítulo se lo dedico a alguien que quiero muchísimo, y que seguramente no lo leerá, pero tengo la esperanza que algún día lo haga.

Saludos a todas mis lectoras y muchas gracias, por estar aquí, por apoyarme con esta historia...  
Comenten... ¡Por favor!  
Quéjense si lo desean, ¡pero comenten!


End file.
